Rei Yuki: A Kiba Fanfic
by Makorra213
Summary: So i accidently deleted my story somehow.. please give me one more chance! im am so sorryy! :( so this story is about a mist girl with the ice kekkai genkai who moves to the hidden leave, she experiences relationship, ninja, and family problems all together! If you look this story up on google it will say deleted. so just go to my page (makorra213)
1. Chapter 1: The Enemy

Chapter 1  
The Enemy

"No..." I cried. I held onto my stuffed bunny closer to myself and whimpered. I could hear the cries of the people fighting from outside. Glancing around my room I saw a figure approaching the door. I tried to hide myself in the corner of the closet more but couldn't. I then heard laughing and ducked my head down burying it into my teddy bear, my midnight blue hair covering my eyes.  
"Where is the girl?" A man said harshly. "N-not here!" My mother screamed. "Oh really? Well then, I'll just have to make you tell me where she is!" I saw the shadow of my mother being thrown across the room through the crack in the closet door.  
'Papa…where are you?' I sniffled as I began to clutch my bunny harder. "Where is the girl?!" The man shouted again holding my mother by her hair. I proceeded to peek through the crack in the door and saw the terrible shape my poor mother was in. She was severely cut and beaten…and I couldn't do anything to protect her because I was not a ninja. Only father was a ninja. Suddenly there was a battle cry and the sound of metal clashing against each other. I moved my face at a different angle to get a better view of what was happening. A small smile came to my face when I saw that my father had arrived to protect my mother. The man that beaten my mother was lying unconscious near the closet. His head rolled side to side, trying to shake off the dizziness. I childishly stuck my tongue out at the unconscious man. "Serves you right you big bully."

I watched as father cradled mother in his hands. I pressed my hand against the door to open the closet, but at the same time while father was pre-occupied, he didn't notice the swarm of enemy ninjas slip into the house. I gasped out loud and tried to warn him, but my voice failed me. However when I gasped, an enemy ninja that was close heard me and walked over to the hiding place. "Found you!" He exclaimed as he ripped the closet door open. He dropped his kunai and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "I got the girl! Burn the house and let's get out of here!" He yelled to the others.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried, as I tried to wiggle my arms and legs in attempt to get free. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" I begged to my dead mother and dying father. My father struggled to raise his head to speak to me, "Rei...grow strong, Live long, and don't forget us...we'll be very proud of you...continue to prosper and start a new beginning for the Yuki Clan!" Tears streamed down my face, "Daddy! Don't die!"

As the man carried me out of the village, I could see the horrifying seen that would scar me for life... My village was being burned and my relatives being slaughtered. Tears ran down the side of my cheeks, "Why are they doing this?" I thought to myself. "Get the child and take all the valuables you can! We're leaving the mist village in 2 minutes!" A man with a chain sickle shouted. Another man approached me, He must've been the gang leader. "Well well? What do we have here? The kekkai genkai girl of the Yuki Clan?" I sent a mini ice needle towards his stomach. He carefully dodge it without hesitation "My my, impressive! You can already use your kekkai genkai at such a young age!" He let out an evil laugh as he striked the back of my neck, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up in a room surrounded by torches, the door opened and the gang leader came in, "Tell me your name child.." he said as he stroked my hair. I slapped his hand off, "Don't touch me y-you bully! My name is Rei Yuki. I'm 9 years old." The leader addressed himself by the name of Yin. For days I refused, talked back, and tried fighting, each day would make Yin angrier. He continued to beat me senseless and experiment on my "special power." I soon later found out that I was kidnapped because I was the last in my clan to possess my kekkai genkai.

It was a cold and cloudy day, it had been 1 year since Yin had kidnapped me. I was now 10, the place had felt a little bit better but I could never forgive Yin and his men for what they did to my village and my family. I made up a little game I would play in which I'd see how many guards I could pass before getting caught, the security system was so top notch that I always would have fun being challenged. When one of the guards would catch me, he'd bring me to Yin's lair to "scold" me but me and Yin would just laugh it off, it seemed as though he was like the father that I know longer had. Countless shinobi would try to test their abilities and see if they could pass the security system but all have failed. That afternoon, I heard the sound of ninja clashing, I flinched as I thought of the horrific memory of that day. Screams, sirens, and shouts filled the hideout, "Someone broke through the security system! Stay in your room and don't come out until you are told to!" Yin shouted. I slipped back into my shoes and ran to my room, "Yes sir! It seemed as though I waited for hours, suddenly a man bursted through the door, his eyes red as an Apple, hair black as a crow. The stare in his eyes were intense yet welcoming. I took one step back, "You have the sharingan! I've heard of them! They're so cool, does this mean your an uchiha?". He nodded as he grabbed me and piggy backed me out of the lair of swarms of ninja. Yin was running after the mystery man and threw 3 kunai, the man carefully dodged but didn't notice they had paper bombs on them. He then threw me aside as he withheld the explosion, "Wait here little girl!" He ordered as he pointed behind a pillar. Kunai and shuriken flew back and forth, jutsu by jutsu the battled dragged on. The man sent a fireball and Yin dodged but the fireball hit the pillar, the roof began collapsing. Yin fleed as he ordered his gang to flee as well. "I will one day come back to claim you once again Rei! I never really liked you, I just used you for power that I will soon achieve! I will have my revenge on you... you! What's your name?" Yin questioned as he laughed evilly. The man replied "Itachi Uchiha...quick child! We must leave this hideout immediately!" He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out just in time, I felt a sort of brotherly love, connection, and bond towards him. I soon fell asleep on his back as he walked me back to the village... The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Who is this child?" The man known as the 3rd Hokage replied. He was quite too old to be the most "powerful" ninja in the village. "She is an orphan and hostage of Yin" Itachi replied. The 3rd smiled, "We can gather intel on her of Yin, she could be of use to us" another elderly person spoke "I say we kill her! She could be deadly for all we know!" I flinched and took a few steps back and peeked from behind Itachi's leg. Itachi interrupted in the middle of their arguement, "Your scaring Rei! I shall take full responsibility for her and raise her as if she were my own child" The 3rd smiled as if he were giving Itachi a signal of proudness, it was as though he was expecting that reply. I came from behind his leg and through myself into Itachi's arms, "YAY!"

"Hi dad, mom, and Sasuke! Meet Rei! As of today she is my responsibility!" Itachi exclaimed. I looked into a mirror to inspect the clothes their mother had given me. My blue eyes were the same, my midnight blue hair was the same length.. extending all the way down to my upper back, I was wearing a blue short sleeve top with a white collar, a fishnet that extended all the way from my wrists to my shoulder, a white ribbon was tied around my neck, I had a matching skirt to go with my top, navy ninja sandals, and black leather tights that reached down to my knees. The boy who supposedly was Sasuke was quite handsome and funny, "so what your saying is, brother Itachi was pregnant?" Sasuke asked as he winked and ran away before Itachi scolded him. I thought of him as a real brother. Everyday we would swim, play ninja, go to the park, play tag and more! I quickly became part of the family, we celebrated my 11th and 12th birthday which is a month after Sasuke's! Itachi told us we were ready to enroll into the academy. "As of tommorow, you guys will be going to school at the academy to become ninjas" Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's dad said. Mikoto, their mom however wasn't so easygoing about this, she was freaking out. She barely could hold her bowl correctly without trembling. Itachi calmed her down as he whispered that we were going to be fine.  
Sasuke said, "I can't wait for you to meet all of my friends!" "What if they don't like me?" I asked. "of course they'll like you! Everyone does!" Sasuke exclaimed, we soon went upstairs to our room. We could barely sleep, we talked about the fun, friends, being ninja! Someone soon interrupted by knocking, Itachi opened the door, "Rei, whatever you do, don't show anyone your ice kekkai genkai... Ever!" "Yes sir!" I replied as I laughed and saluted him goodnight. "What is that? What is a kokkai gokai?" Sasuke asked "Kekkai Genkai" I corrected as I explained about how I could make ice wherever and however I want to, I showed him by making two pieces of ice appear in the air and float, Sasuke laughed as told me to freeze the whole room, We soon fell asleep with the hugest smiles on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Days

Chapter 2  
Academy Days

Sasuke and I woke up, brushed our teeth, changed, ate breakfast, and ran through the door like there was no tommorow. Sasuke went on and on about getting to see his friends even more, becoming ninjas, and learning ninjutsu. However, on the other hand I was rather nervous, Sasuke already knew everyone well and has a head start and then there was me and my only friend Sasuke. "And you are just gonna love eveyone!" Sasuke rambled on and on until we finally reached the academy, "Alright we are going to room 201." Sasuke said as he read the paper and dashed off towards room 201. When we entered the room, we saw that the majority of people were already there. Squeals of girls trampled over me and on to Sasuke. He tried running, pulling and pushing but they would keep coming back, Sasuke hissed. "Well he sure is popular." I thought to myself. The first person I noticed was a goofy looking blond boy with blue eyes, an orange and navy jacket, and orange pants setting up an eraser prank on top of the door, "Hey thats pretty funny, I'm Rei!" I said as I extended my hand out for a handshake. He shook my hand firmly as he addressed himself as Naruto Uzumaki, I quickly smiled and walked to my seat as the bell rang. Sasuke came to sit next to me, some of his fangirls gave me the death stare as they wondered who I was. The door began to open, as a man with brown hair tied into a tiny ponytail came in, the eraser naruto had put on the door had fallen and nailed the teacher on the head. Naruto cracked up as the class went silent, the man ignored it and continued, "Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino and I am now your academy teacher, today we will be having a free day so that you may get to know your classmates better. Everyone got out of their chairs and mingled, I walked up to naruto as he dragged me to a group of his friends, "Hey you guys this girl is Rei! She's super cool!" I smiled, "Hey I'm Rei Yuki!" A boy with glasses, a jacket that covered half of his face, a sort of mini Afro with very dark brown hair, and brown pants shook my hand, "Shino Aburame." To be honest I was a bit creeped out by that guy. I greeted a blond girl with long hair in a ponytail and a purple shirt and skirt with bandages in the middle named Ino Yamanaka. She was a great girl, I should talk to her sometime. A long brown haired boy with white pupiless eyes, a beige shirt and navy pants named Neji Hyuga, a rather cold and dark spiritual person. Lastly, naruto introduced me to a boy with a grey hoodie, black pants, a mini dog named Akamaru, brown spiky hair, wolf like eyes, sharp teeth, and red fang shaped tatoos on his cheek named Kiba Inuzuka. I honestly thought he was a model or movie star, I mean how could all of them fall over for Sasuke when they had this guy? I blushed as he grabbed my hand for a handshake and gave me a wink, "Hi I'm Kiba. You must be Rei, I've heard of you.. but I never knew you were this beautiful." I didn't know what to say "I um... Am R-Rei" I managed to say. He offered me a tour and I gladly said yes, "Hey I thought I was your tutor!" Naruto complained, I gave him a pleading look and he realized what was going on here. "OH! That's right I promised Choji I would buy him a bag of chips. Kiba soon led me towards a girl who look exactly like me, same midnight blue color hair, face structure, height, etc. She was basically my long lost twin beside the different length in hair and my eyes were hazel not white and pupiless like hers. "Wow! She looks exactly like you Hinata! By the way this is Rei" "H-hi" Hinata said as I greeted her. Kiba pulled me to another group of people, "Dont mind Hinata she is just shy like that." I looked at him "It's fine I understand, Haha." he showed me to a brown haired girl tied into two buns in a pink button up and turquoise pants named tenten, a lazy looking boy with black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a fishnet, pale green shirt and navy pants named Shikamaru Nara, along a wide boy with brown hair eating a bag of chips with a white scarf and green and brown shirt and pants named Choji Akimichi. A bowled hair cut boy with bushy eyebrows wearing green spandex and tan legwarmers named rock lee but everyone calls him lee and finally he introduced me to Sasuke in which I already knew, Kiba was shocked to find out I was sort of Sasuke's sister.

During study hall the next day, a girl walked up to me and tapped me from behind, it was Ino "Hey Rei!" I greeted hi back. She continued, "I'm having a sleep over tommorow after school! You wanna come?" I nodded as excitement over filled me. The next day after school I went straight to Ino's house because she told me to come early, "Umm where is everyone?" I asked. "It's only you here! The sleepover doesn't start for 3 hours! I called you here because I've decided that you're my new bestie! And were going shopping!" We both squealed as we hopped in joy. When we got there we looked at tops, bought shoes, tried on some makeup, some skirts, and bought nail polish. We had a great time and headed back home to set up for the party. While we were there we brought drinks and food, we then began setting them up, soon there was a loud knock on the door. We ran to the door and saw that it was Hinata and Tenten. They came in and sat on the couch, "We're so excited!" Tenten squealed. "What is the occasion Ino?" Hinata asked, "Well since we just met Rei, I thought it would be a good time to bond as girls!" I smiled at the thought of her thinking of my needs. Meanwhile at Shikamaru's house the guys were also having a party, an all guys party "That new girl sure is hot.." naruto exclaimed while pouring his self some pop. "I called dibs Naruto!" Kiba shouted, "Now now guys, she is sort of my sister... You guys want her you gotta go through me first!" Sasuke joked as the guys all screamed at the comment and went into an all out sparring brawl. The fight was stopped when Shikamaru's mom scolded them. Later at Ino's house, they were all applying make-up on each other, "Alright girls! Let's share some secrets! First topic! Crushes! Honestly, which guy would you date? I would date my Sasuke or Shika-kun!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. "Definetely Neji!" Tenten squealed, Hinata flinched at her cousins name, "U-um Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly said, red as a tomato. They all turned at me with beaming eyes "WHO WHO WHO WHO?!" they all screamed. I replied "Don't laugh at me but Kiba." Ino whistled! Tenten wooed, and Hinata awed. Ino asked, "Oh so you have a crush on the village bad boy huh?" "Huh?" I questioned. Tenten explained, "Kiba is known as the village bad boy, he hits on a lot of girls than breaks their hearts." I flinched, "B-but Kiba is so sweet!" Hinata replied, "Thats what he wants you to think..." "How could he be a bad boy? He's the sweetest guy I've met!" I thought and stood their motionless as Tenten picked up the phone, ran to the bathroom and called someone. 10 minutes later, there were a few intense knocks on the door, Hinata opened it to see Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. Naruto was holding a boombox on his shoulder as they all rushed in screaming "POOL PARTY!" we followed them and skipped to Ino's pool. The guys all ripped of their shirts and jumped in besides Shino who awkwardly observed his bugs, the girls however blushed and were very shy. They all ran into Ino's bedroom and came out with bikinis and swimsuits. Tenten was wearing a magenta one piece, Ino wearing a purple striped bikini, Hinata wearing a yellow polkadot one piece, and I wore a blue bikini with wave patterns on it. The guys whistled as we jumped in together. We first played with a beach ball, then Marco polo, and finally we just laid there and floated as we watched the stars come out and the sun go down. It was 9:00, we all dried ourselves and went into Ino's room. We talked the night away as we all passed out at 12:00.

I woke up the next morning, everyone fell asleep on the floor besides Ino who layed on her bed. I felt a hand around my waist, it was Kiba's. I blushed and layed there for a second, enjoying the moment. His arm was very warm, but I remembered what the girls said and quickly pushed his hand away. His hand went flying towards Ino's night stand, his fingers hit it with a thud as he woke up and screamed, "OUCH WHAT THE HECK!" everyone jumped up in panic mode to find out that it was just Kiba, they all yelled at him for scaring them. Everyone went back asleep, we soon woke up at 12:00 p.m. and all went home "BYE INO THANKS FOR THE PARTY!" we all shouted as we went home. Sasuke and I began walking home but Kiba pulled me aside, "Hey Rei? I was wondering if you wanna go to go to Ichiraku with me tommorow? Than we can stop by my place and hang out?" I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say yes but I couldn't, "I'll think about it and call you later! Here's my number!" I said as I handed him a piece of paper with my phone number written on it, He gave me a wink as he hugged me goodbye. When I got back to Sasuke he questioned me about what happened, "No! I don't want you to date Kiba, He'll end up breaking your heart." "I don't see what the problem is.. Kiba is sucha nice guy, why is everyone calling him the village bad boy?" I shot right back at Sasuke, this was the first fight we had ever had. Sasuke made sure he told Kiba before he left, "Break her heart and she won't be the only one in tears after I'm done with you.." Kiba flinched and agreed. Dinner was awkward that night. Itachi wanted to say something but judging by our faces he would rather not.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Hearts & Bonds

Chapter 3  
Broken Hearts and Bonds

Well I ended up telling Kiba I couldn't go because of a "family thing" which obviously was a lie but he bought it. Sasuke and I were held back after class because Iruka wanted to congratulate us for tying at being the top rookies of the year. Sasuke smirked and I cheered of joy, we greeted Iruka farewell as we ran towards home because he were late "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Dad is going to kill us!" I shouted. We raced back to the house, when we came into the Uchiha district, it was surprisingly empty. Absolutely no light, no people, no nothing. We saw a man standing on a telephone line but he dissapeared. When we got to our house we came to see our mom and dad have been murdered. The door opened and it was Itachi, we ran to him and hugged him in relief to see him, "Brother! Mom and Dad have been killed!" Sasuke yelped. He grabbed us by the collar and threw us against the wall. As we collided with the wood, it reminded me of the pain my mother felt and I swore an oath to avenge my parents. Sasuke was infuriated by his own brother's actions. Itachi threw a kunai at us, purposely nearly missing our heads,

"There is no value in killing the likes of you two.. you foolish kids...If you want to kill me.. curse me.. hate me.. and live a long unsightly life.. run away... and cling on to your pitiful lives. We hugged each other crying as Itachi dissapeared in the moonlight. I started to get the same feeling I had towards that night my clan was slaughtered... The feeling of loneliness.

Sasuke became restless that week, He wasn't used to losing close ones, I on the other hand have lost many close people already. He trained harder everyday, he pushed himself to perfect the fireball jutsu Fugaku showed him. "Hey don't push yourself too far.. You're gonna pass out by the end if this week before exams." I calmy said as I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his eyes weren't the same as before, before they were warm and welcoming eyes, now they were full of hatred and darkness. He pushed my hand off of his shoulder, "You think I can calm down after that? My parents, my clan, everyone has been killed off! You wouldn't know the pain I am going through because your bond wasn't tight enough!" I gave him a blank stare, "Nani? You think I haven't gone through this? My whole clan was killed as well! I didn't want to tell anyone because I was scared.. scared of people thinking me of as just a mere helpless girl. I sat there an watched as my parents were beaten to death! I hid my feelings well, I didn't take them out on anyone. I just decided to forget about it for the time being. But you! You just take it all out on everyone and everything you see! You let your feelings overcome and get the best of you! You and I are in the same situation, but it seems we both have different ways of taking all of it in..." He was infuriated, you could tell by the way his eyes were, colder than ever before. He stepped closer to me and slapped my right cheek, "Knock some sense into yourself! You make up lies just to sound like you are oh so smart and wise. You think you know everything about my life. No one in your life has severed the bond they had with you by killing off your family! Find a better lie before you tell it! You don't know how to mind your own business loser.."  
I held my cheek as it throbbed in pain and sobbed, "Heh idiot! Before you go telling me off saying that I'm a liar, find the facts and prove I was lying. How would you know?! Exactly, you think you know everything! *tears began to stream down my face* when did you lose yourself? To the demon that is known as hatred, when did it overcome you? Your not the... brother... that I remember from when I first came here, I don't even know who you are anymore!" I ran away, tears streaming across my face. "Heh how ironic that i just lost the closest friend I had for the dumbest thing." I thought to myself as I ran to Ino's flower shop. The shop was closed and there was a sign taped to it, it said "Out for lunch! Be back in a jiff!" I kept crying till I thought of the next person to go to that popped in my mind. I ran to their house and knocked on the door, when he opened the door, he tried to greet me but was stopped by a thud against his chest. He close the door behind him as he led me up to his room, "Whats wrong?" Kiba asked. I stopped crying to look up only to find myself blushing, he was looking at me with the kindest eyes you could ever see. "S-Sasuke hit me" I replied. Kiba hissed, "WHAT?! WHY?" "Well we kinda got into a big fight." I explained the whole story as he growled. He seemed rather viscious and over protective today, but I thought it was cute when he was mad, "Dont worry about him, he was just mad... You guys will work this out, I just know it!" Kiba said as he brushed some of my hair out of my face and snuggled closer to me. I was now crying even harder into his t-shirt as he cradled and cuddled me. A couple minutes passed by, I stopped crying and looked up to him, my eyes caught his gaze and we stared at each other for a moment. I closed my eyes as I felt something push against my lips, I soon realized that Kiba was kissing me... I knew I should've stopped the kiss but I didnt want it to end. I gave in and kissed him back, "Hey your welcome to stay here for the night!" Kiba smirked as he released the kiss. I smiled and nodded as I drifted off and slept on his chest. He was so warm all the time that it amazed me, it must've been the dog genes. He felt better than a pillow, Like a self heated pillow! I laughed as I thought of random things that weren't as comfy as Kiba.

I woke up to find that Kiba wasn't there, I sat there for a moment missing his warmth. Someone came through the door, "KIBA! There is a clan meeting today now get up! Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Kiba had a girl over... Umm sorry I'll leave you two alone, tell Kiba for me that he's allowed to skip the clan meeting but only this one time! I'm Hana by the way." A girl that had long brown hair tied into a ponytail with the same tatoos on her cheeks like Kiba apologized. She must've been Kiba's sister. "Oh I'm Rei Yuki!" I smiled and waved. Hana left the room in a quick sprint, Kiba soon came back in, "Morning Beautiful! Feelin better?" Kiba asked as he put on his hoodie "Yeah! Listen, thanks for being there for me" I thanked. Kiba replied, "Anytime!" As he shot a wink at me, he continued "Nervous for tommorows graduation exams?" I nodded, "Definitely! I hope we all pass!" Kiba smirked at my comment, I playfully punched him on the side of his shoulder. He met my eyes gaze just like yesterday, his wolf-like eyes were so dreamy that it felt I was hypnotized. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away. "Whats wrong babe?" He winked "Well first of all, the fact that you call me babe.. And second, I don't want to have a relationship with you!" I shouted. Kiba's eyes widened in shock "You're kidding right? First you want to kiss me than you don't want to.. Why don't you want to date me?" I flinched at the thought of what happened yesterday, "Because, B-Because I don't want to date the village bad boy! There I said it, happy?" Kiba paused "What? Where did you hear that from? But I can promise you I won't hurt you! I would never!" Kiba pleaded. I asked as I walked out and slammed the door, "How am I supposed to know if that's just an act?"

I walked in the park as I thought everything over, well first of all Sasuke hates me and now Kiba probably hates me too.. just then, I felt an arm grab me and the coldness of a metal kunai against my throat. I turned to see it was a man... It was Yin! "I have you now my precious. Come with me quitely and no one gets one word and this kunai goes straight through your throat." I felt another set of hands push me off of Yin, as I stumbled forward I managed to turn around to see Kiba throwing series of punches and kicks at Yin. Some of the hits managed to hit Yin, Kiba tackled him one last time and Yin flew backwards. Kiba turned towards me, he ran over and cradled me in his arms. Our eyes met and it was at that moment, I realized that I was in love with Kiba. Yin soon secretely got back up, ran towards kiba and stabbed him right in the back with a kunai. Kiba's eyes widened as he coughed up some blood and fainted. I flinched at the blood "No Kiba please dont die." I thought to myself as a tear fell down my cheek. I froze there and couldn't move for a second, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I boy said as a ball of flames engulfed Yin's entire body. The fireball subsided, Yin laid there unconscious until the police force came in to take him away. The raven-haired boy walked up to me, it was Sasuke. "B-but why? After all I said to you!" I asked, "No I was wrong, you taught me to just move on with he moment when all I did was just that I kept remembering things I didnt want to remember." We soon took Kiba to the hospital to stitch up the wound. Kiba woke up 2 hours later to find I was there, "Hey there sleepy head!" I smiled as I greeted him. Kiba sat up and winced at the pain in his back, "Ouch... The things I do for a pretty girl. Oh wait sorry I forgot not to say stuff like that!" Kiba closed his eyes, thinking I was going to slap him on his cheek but he came to find a pair of lips kiss it. He put his hand to his cheek and smiled, "What was that for?" I laughed, "Silly it means that I trust you now... And I will... Be your girlfriend" Kiba punched his fist into the air and yelled, "YAHOO!" He gave my another kiss, but this time on the lips. Whispered into my ear, "I love you." I replied back, "I love you too."

Later back at Sasuke's house, I managed to conplete my first ice jutsu. I named it, Ice Style: Icy Barrage. I formed about 20-50 shuriken shaped ice shards in the air and I would fly them towards the target. Sasuke and I became like two peas in a pod once again and I finally felt like I had someone as a family member, and we all know I haven't had that feeling for a long time. Just 3 things bothered me that night. How was I supposed to explain to Sasuke that I'm dating Kiba.. the man that supposedly breaks ever girl's heart, Was I going to pass the graduation exam tommorow, and how was this going to effect Kiba's and Sasuke's relationship as friends? I laid there thinking about the possibilities until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Dates & Destiny

Chapter 4  
Dates and Destiny

"YOU! WHY HIM! GAHH!" I woke up and flipped out of bed to see an enraged Sasuke, his eyes burned like fire, hair messy, teeth grinding. I yawned "Jeez do you really need to be so loud in the morning? What's the matter anyways?" Sasuke flipped, "YOU'RE DATING KIBA?!" My eyes widened, "Well umm.. uhh.. you see.. yes...how did you find out anyways?" I confessed. Sasuke tossed my phone over, "He texted you, "Morning Beautiful!" I checked the text, "That proves nothing!... Aww he called me beautiful?!" Sasuke folded his arms, "Case closed, whatever, just to let you know.. if he tries anything funny I wont hesitate to do anything." "Wait so you're okay with me dating Kiba?" I asked, Sasuke nodded. I ran to tackle him into a hug, "Aww thank you! You're the best!... WAIT YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!" Sasuke shrunk in his seat, "Well the phone vibrated and I sort of peeked." I towered over him, "Get out before I beat you to a pulp." I said with a smile. Sasuke dashed out of the door quickly, I began to get dressed, today was the day we would find out who was on our teams! I rushed out the door and headed straight to village bulletin board the sign had dozens of restaurant ads so it was hard to spot the teams someone in the crowd of kids find where it was and pointed it out, we eyed the paper. The sign read "Congratulations to all of you who have passed! The teams below will be your team from now, it will also say where to meet for that sensei for today at 3:00!  
Team 7- Kakashi Hatake (Academy Roof Top)  
Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rei Yuki  
Team 8- Kurenai Yuhi (Training Ground 3)  
Tenten, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki  
Team 9- Might Guy  
(Village Entrance)  
Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga  
Team 10- Asuma Sarutobi  
(Konoha River Bridge)  
Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi"  
Some kids groaned and some cheered, "Was I really on Kiba's team? And I'm with that quite guy Neji? This should be good.."

Kiba and I walked to the academy rooftop together and made it just in time to see Neji and Kakashi talking. Kakashi had white grey-ish hair sort of spiked up, his head band was slanted and covered his left eye, he had a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and he also wore the commong ninja green and navy flak jacket. Kakashi sat down on one of the steps of the stairs, "Alright kids tell me about yourselves, your names, family/clan, abilities,etc..." I jumped up a little too eagerly, "My name is Rei Yuki! I have the ice style kekkai genkai, I mix the elements water and wind to get ice!" Kakashi folded his arms, "Interesting! And what about your family or clan?" I looked down as i remembered that horrible night. Kiba raised his hand to save me, "Moving on! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I'm from the Inuzuka clan that use Nin Ken (Ninja Dogs) and this is my dog Akamaru!" Neji slowly rose, "I am Neji Hyuga, I possess the byakugan.. I also hate half of my family... The higher ups..." Kakashi sighed and stood up to stretch, "What an interesting bunch! A mist girl with kekkai genkai, a Hyuga who hates his family, and an Inuzuka next in line for the leader of the clan. Alright next we will be doing an exercise to test your TEAMWORK." Kakashi emphasized that word a little too much. He continued, "I will set a timer for noon. You must take these 2 bells away from me. Only two of you or less will make it out. Whoever doesn't make it and loses.. will be stripped of their genin rank and headband and will have to go to the academy again" our jaws literally hit the ground, "You can't be serious!" Kiba yelled. "Thats so unfair!" I agreed, Neji just looked away. Kakashi sighed again, "Its not that hard! And its also not my rules so deal with it... BEGIN!" we all scattered into the trees as kakashi set the timer, he stood there, took out a book, and began reading. Meanwhile in the trees, we all huddled together to plan. "Alright we will all go out and attack st once, he's reading a book so his guard is down, Rei, move to the southern trees, once you see me and kiba jumped out to distract kakashi, you go in for the kill. I'll attack close range and Kiba will partner up with me attack close range as well from the north end. We'll proceed to trap him in a triangle, any questions?" Kiba and I nodded, I jumped down and ran around to the southern end and waited for Neji and Kiba to attack. Once I saw a one of the trees move and two blurs jump out of it, I knew to attack. I charged towards kakashi with 2 snow clones using the icy barrage jutsu. Kakashi put his book away and jumped out of the way, he dashed torwards my clones and I and attacked. He spun and dodged our attacks and kicked both of my clones. He noticed 2 drills coming at him and knew it was Kiba's fang over fang. Kakashi performed some signs and a huge wall appeared, it injured and stopped both Kiba and Akamaru. Kakashi started hurling kunai at me and one by one I dodged them all except for one with a paper bomb stuck to it. The kunai began to light up and before I knew it, a flash burned through my eyes. I thought it was all over but I saw a blue sphere protecting me, "Rotation!" The circle subsided and out came Neji, he charged at Kakashi with his knuckles ready to punch. I quickly got up and backed him up by throwing senbon, kiba charged at kakashi as well. The grey haired prodigy performed more seals and formed a giant giant water wave that knocked us all out. My eyes started to close and I began to black out, "Did we really just lose?" I asked before I passed out. Soon I woke up to find Kiba splashing water in my face, "Good you're awake!" I rubbed my head and stood up, "We failed didn't we?" Neji smirked and kakashi laughed, "You passed! Even though you guys lost, the point was to have teamwork not to take the bells! I admire your teamwork, and I have never seen any team pass my test the first time." I ran to Neji, Kakashi and Kiba to hug them, "Oh my gosh! We passed! Ahhhh!" Kakashi pushed me away, "Congratulations, Team 7! As of tommorow, we begin our training. So eat, sleep and rest, the real training begins now." Kakashi signaled us goodbye with a single wave of the hand and walked back home. I ran and gave kiba a celebratory kiss on the cheek, Neji was in the middle if picking up his bag, "Get a room you kids" he smiled and handed us bottles of water as we jumped in joy together.

Later at dinner I told Sasuke about my whole day, "Even though we lost, he was so proud of our teamwork he passed us!" I ranted on and on until Sasuke fell asleep. I dragged him up the stairs to his bed and went to mine as well. My window was open and a slight breeze poured in, I walked over and sat on my bed to rest my head on the sill and looked up to the stars, "Are you watching dad.. mom? I will avenge you! Look how great my life is and I hope you're proud of me." I sighed, "Ehh its not like you're going to talk back.. just promise me that you guys will look after me." the stars sparkled, the wind died down and the city got more and more silent, life was great.. for now...

A man sneaked into my room, I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. Before I attacked him he turned the light on and hugged me, "Kiba? You gave me a heart attack idiot! What are you doing here so late?" Kiba didn't say anything, he just pulled out a teddybear with chocolates and roses, "Happy 1 week anniversary booboo!" I hugged him, "awe! Thank you! Did you get the gift I left in your room?!" Kiba leaned in for a kiss, "Of course! Thanks for the shirt and jeans! Oh and I have one more present for you, turn around!" I turned around and felt him brushing my hair aside and putting something on my neck. I looked in the mirror to see a beautiful heart necklace, I smiled spread across my face as I blushed and laid down, "Well if you plan on staying for the night then just watch out for Sasuke, if he catches you he'd kill you" He smirked and walked over to lay next to me, "Well then I would die happy" he smiled, turned the light off, and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Some Dreams Lead to Reality

Chapter 4  
Dates and Destiny

"YOU! WHY HIM! GAHH!" I woke up and flipped out of bed to see an enraged Sasuke, his eyes burned like fire, hair messy, teeth grinding. I yawned "Jeez do you really need to be so loud in the morning? What's the matter anyways?" Sasuke flipped, "YOU'RE DATING KIBA?!" My eyes widened, "Well umm.. uhh.. you see.. yes...how did you find out anyways?" I confessed. Sasuke tossed my phone over, "He texted you, "Morning Beautiful!" I checked the text, "That proves nothing!... Aww he called me beautiful?!" Sasuke folded his arms, "Case closed, whatever, just to let you know.. if he tries anything funny I wont hesitate to do anything." "Wait so you're okay with me dating Kiba?" I asked, Sasuke nodded. I ran to tackle him into a hug, "Aww thank you! You're the best!... WAIT YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!" Sasuke shrunk in his seat, "Well the phone vibrated and I sort of peeked." I towered over him, "Get out before I beat you to a pulp." I said with a smile. Sasuke dashed out of the door quickly, I began to get dressed, today was the day we would find out who was on our teams! I rushed out the door and headed straight to village bulletin board the sign had dozens of restaurant ads so it was hard to spot the teams someone in the crowd of kids find where it was and pointed it out, we eyed the paper. The sign read "Congratulations to all of you who have passed! The teams below will be your team from now, it will also say where to meet for that sensei for today at 3:00!  
Team 7- Kakashi Hatake (Academy Roof Top)  
Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rei Yuki  
Team 8- Kurenai Yuhi (Training Ground 3)  
Tenten, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki  
Team 9- Might Guy  
(Village Entrance)  
Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga  
Team 10- Asuma Sarutobi  
(Konoha River Bridge)  
Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi"  
Some kids groaned and some cheered, "Was I really on Kiba's team? And I'm with that quite guy Neji? This should be good.."

Kiba and I walked to the academy rooftop together and made it just in time to see Neji and Kakashi talking. Kakashi had white grey-ish hair sort of spiked up, his head band was slanted and covered his left eye, he had a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and he also wore the commong ninja green and navy flak jacket. Kakashi sat down on one of the steps of the stairs, "Alright kids tell me about yourselves, your names, family/clan, abilities,etc..." I jumped up a little too eagerly, "My name is Rei Yuki! I have the ice style kekkai genkai, I mix the elements water and wind to get ice!" Kakashi folded his arms, "Interesting! And what about your family or clan?" I looked down as i remembered that horrible night. Kiba raised his hand to save me, "Moving on! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I'm from the Inuzuka clan that use Nin Ken (Ninja Dogs) and this is my dog Akamaru!" Neji slowly rose, "I am Neji Hyuga, I possess the byakugan.. I also hate half of my family... The higher ups..." Kakashi sighed and stood up to stretch, "What an interesting bunch! A mist girl with kekkai genkai, a Hyuga who hates his family, and an Inuzuka next in line for the leader of the clan. Alright next we will be doing an exercise to test your TEAMWORK." Kakashi emphasized that word a little too much. He continued, "I will set a timer for noon. You must take these 2 bells away from me. Only two of you or less will make it out. Whoever doesn't make it and loses.. will be stripped of their genin rank and headband and will have to go to the academy again" our jaws literally hit the ground, "You can't be serious!" Kiba yelled. "Thats so unfair!" I agreed, Neji just looked away. Kakashi sighed again, "Its not that hard! And its also not my rules so deal with it... BEGIN!" we all scattered into the trees as kakashi set the timer, he stood there, took out a book, and began reading. Meanwhile in the trees, we all huddled together to plan. "Alright we will all go out and attack st once, he's reading a book so his guard is down, Rei, move to the southern trees, once you see me and kiba jumped out to distract kakashi, you go in for the kill. I'll attack close range and Kiba will partner up with me attack close range as well from the north end. We'll proceed to trap him in a triangle, any questions?" Kiba and I nodded, I jumped down and ran around to the southern end and waited for Neji and Kiba to attack. Once I saw a one of the trees move and two blurs jump out of it, I knew to attack. I charged towards kakashi with 2 snow clones using the icy barrage jutsu. Kakashi put his book away and jumped out of the way, he dashed torwards my clones and I and attacked. He spun and dodged our attacks and kicked both of my clones. He noticed 2 drills coming at him and knew it was Kiba's fang over fang. Kakashi performed some signs and a huge wall appeared, it injured and stopped both Kiba and Akamaru. Kakashi started hurling kunai at me and one by one I dodged them all except for one with a paper bomb stuck to it. The kunai began to light up and before I knew it, a flash burned through my eyes. I thought it was all over but I saw a blue sphere protecting me, "Rotation!" The circle subsided and out came Neji, he charged at Kakashi with his knuckles ready to punch. I quickly got up and backed him up by throwing senbon, kiba charged at kakashi as well. The grey haired prodigy performed more seals and formed a giant giant water wave that knocked us all out. My eyes started to close and I began to black out, "Did we really just lose?" I asked before I passed out. Soon I woke up to find Kiba splashing water in my face, "Good you're awake!" I rubbed my head and stood up, "We failed didn't we?" Neji smirked and kakashi laughed, "You passed! Even though you guys lost, the point was to have teamwork not to take the bells! I admire your teamwork, and I have never seen any team pass my test the first time." I ran to Neji, Kakashi and Kiba to hug them, "Oh my gosh! We passed! Ahhhh!" Kakashi pushed me away, "Congratulations, Team 7! As of tommorow, we begin our training. So eat, sleep and rest, the real training begins now." Kakashi signaled us goodbye with a single wave of the hand and walked back home. I ran and gave kiba a celebratory kiss on the cheek, Neji was in the middle if picking up his bag, "Get a room you kids" he smiled and handed us bottles of water as we jumped in joy together.

Later at dinner I told Sasuke about my whole day, "Even though we lost, he was so proud of our teamwork he passed us!" I ranted on and on until Sasuke fell asleep. I dragged him up the stairs to his bed and went to mine as well. My window was open and a slight breeze poured in, I walked over and sat on my bed to rest my head on the sill and looked up to the stars, "Are you watching dad.. mom? I will avenge you! Look how great my life is and I hope you're proud of me." I sighed, "Ehh its not like you're going to talk back.. just promise me that you guys will look after me." the stars sparkled, the wind died down and the city got more and more silent, life was great.. for now...

A man sneaked into my room, I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. Before I attacked him he turned the light on and hugged me, "Kiba? You gave me a heart attack idiot! What are you doing here so late?" Kiba didn't say anything, he just pulled out a teddybear with chocolates and roses, "Happy 1 week anniversary booboo!" I hugged him, "awe! Thank you! Did you get the gift I left in your room?!" Kiba leaned in for a kiss, "Of course! Thanks for the shirt and jeans! Oh and I have one more present for you, turn around!" I turned around and felt him brushing my hair aside and putting something on my neck. I looked in the mirror to see a beautiful heart necklace, I smiled spread across my face as I blushed and laid down, "Well if you plan on staying for the night then just watch out for Sasuke, if he catches you he'd kill you" He smirked and walked over to lay next to me, "Well then I would die happy" he smiled, turned the light off, and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Siblings or Enemies?

Chapter 6  
Siblings or Enemies?

"Is all of this a sign? Is fate trying to tell me something? First I was having the time of my life but now all of my closest friends from the past show up at once and proposed I would come back to the mist.. no, am I really considering going back to the.. bloody mist village?.. I know its my home and all but its just I feel that this is fate's way of telling me to come back.. no! I can't.. but they really want me back... But I made so many new friends! Err... I thoughts, "Rei? You're zoning out on me.. what's on your mind?" He continued to eat his dumplings as he handed me one "I honestly don't know if I should go back or not... Thanks for lunch by the way." Tamaki scooted closer, "C'mon Rei! We miss you back there! Think about all of the good times! Remember back in middle school when you didn't know I was in love with you, we had this lil tradition where we'd race to get to my house and once we reached my house, whoever was winning would slow down, grab the other person's hand and we would walk onto my doorstep together." Those memories were precious to me, a tear trickled down my face, Tamaki brushed it off and put his hand on my cheek. Just then I was instantly embraced into a warm hug. When he realeased the hug, he shot me a wink and began to clean up. I shoved him, "Yeah you gotta do better to win me over.." he smiled, "Do you know you're the only girl that can resist my good looks?" He cockily shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to act cooler. I began to laugh but then saw kiba walking by with Neji towards me. "Hey guys!" I greeted, Kiba looked away awkwardly. Neji broke the silence, "The Third Hokage is sending us on a mission to the mist village to investigate the numerous massacres that have occurred" I hesitated, one of those massacres must've been my clan.. I thought to myself "Why would the third do this? He knew I was from one of those clans!" Kiba spoke, "The Third requested Tamaki to come along with us, he apparently would know the land better and help us out." Tamaki grinned, "And so the challenge to win Rei's heart begins" Kiba looked fired up. I questioned, "Wait I'm just a prize in your little game!?" I punched them both on the head and left to gather my materials. Kiba and Tamaki watched as I strutted off, Neji this time punched us, "Perverts. Stop looking at her butt." "Ouch Neji! My girl is so cute when she's mad though!" Kiba uttered. Tamaki's eyebrow twitched, "Your girl? You didn't win her over yet..." Kiba turned towards Tamaki, "But I will win her over. alright how about this, Whoever is nicest, most romantic to Rei, and wins her love will get her and loser steps back. Neji will keep score, everytime we do something good add points and bad is lose points!" Tamaki just grinned and shook Kiba's hand. Neji's eye twitched, "Im not getting involved!"

When we were all ready we met at the gate, "To think this will be the first time that I would go back to the  
village.. has it changed?" I thought to myself as we took our first steps out of the village. We walked through forests of many different varieties of creatures and trees, the trees glistened in the sunshine, squirrels dashing to gather food, mother birds feeding their babies. Neji soon noticed we walked by two puddles and looked at the already eyeing him Kakashi and nodded. Once we passed them, they grew bigger and formed into humans. The two beings dashed towards our backs but Neji and Kakashi turned and kicked them away, we all then turned to see two men holding ridiculously large claws. "Watch out.. there claws are dripping with poison" Kakashi warned. One of them caught Kakashi off guard and slashed him with poison, Kakashi fell back, screamed in pain, and just simply laid there. "Oh my gosh! Kakash-sensei!" I called out in horror. Tamaki shouted, "This is no time to be shocked!" Tamaki took out a summoning scroll, the scroll puffed out smoke and out were a couple dozen shurikens. The shurikens were sent flying to one of the guys and nailed him, one of the other guys sneaked behind Tamaki and slashed him with his claw as well. "8 Trigrams 64 palms!" Neji yelled as he jabbed the guy's chakra points, the guy fell back as he closed his eyes. I quickly got up and threw a about a dozen ice shuriken shaped shards at the 2nd guy as Kiba used his Fang Pver Fang and knocked the other man out. Tamaki quickly tied them up as Kakashi slowly got back up, "Sorry kids I needed to pretend that I died so that I could see who these two were targeting. And I know you two, you're assasins of the Hidden Mist called The Demon Brothers. And if my theory is right, these to are after Tamaki" one of the guys confessed, "Thats true, we were sent by Gato to kill Tamaki the  
traitor.." the other quickly spoke, "It's not that he is a traitor, but its just that Gato is opposed of sending so many people here to the leaf.. and how did you guys see through our disguise!?" Neji folded his arms, "Pft, it hasn't rained for weeks.. how could there be puddles if we haven't had precipitation?" Kakashi patted Neji on the back "Quite sharp aren't you? Well there you have it Tamaki." Tamaki's tightened his fists and punched both of them, we all grabbed him and pulled him back, "I hate Gato! He's a con man and company owner.. he tries to steal money from my family every chance he gets!" The two brothers used their poison to burn themselves alive to avoid any more information being leaked. The next time we looked at them the only thing left was there clothes. It was as though they got caught in a bad fire and were burned alive. I flinched, "Then let's put an end to this Gato! He must be behind all of the massacres!" "Anyways, I'm very impressed with your teamwork! You guys are doing phenomenal despite the fact we have a new member." We continued our walk in the forest until we reached a bridge that reached for miles into a mist, "This must be the border of the leaf village and mist" Kiba pointed out. Tamaki stopped us, "Alright before you enter this village I must warn you that some sights might be a bit disturbing for you." we continued ahead ignoring his warning. I smirked, "We aren't babies Tammy" Tamaki stomped, "We are 14 now! Could you drop the nickname?!" I laughed, "Alright alright!"

When we got to the crime scene our eyes widened, dead bodies everywhere, ripped in half, slaughtered, stabbed, burned, etc. "Well well.. if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja" We turned around to see a darkhaired girl in a mist Anbu mask and a man with a large sword and shark like teeth. Kakashi took a step forward, "Zabuza Momochi of The Bloody Mist Village.. a missing nin and an S-Rank criminal." Zabuza shrugged, "In honored that you have heard of me. But I'm not here for you, no I'm here for the boy.. Tamaki Suoa and Rei Yuki." all eyes turned torwards as Zabuza came closer, Kakashi got into a fighting stance and waited.

Zabuza held a hand forward to me, "Say Rei, you join me and i'll help you.. kill Yin because rumor has it is that he escaped last night" my eyes widened, I turned torwards Kakashi as he nodded. I looked at zabuza and proceeded to shake his hand, our hands met... I grabbed his hand with and threw him. "Master!" The Girl in the mask dissapeared and caught zabuza before he hit the tree trunk, his mask began to crack. The man with the giant sword got back up, "Thanks Haku.." that name stabbed me right in the forehead, "Was she or he really? No! That person cant be my brother!" The boy or girl's mask began falling off and revealed a familiar face, "Hello sis...long time no see."

Tamaki hissed, "What are you doing here..?" Haku smirked at his question, "For my sister.. and you.. although I never really liked you as you may know." Haku pointed at Tamaki I stepped forward and wiped away the tears, "I thought you were dead!" Haku responded, "Because I wasn't weak.. father and mother were weak, that's why they died. They never deserved to live.. in this world, there are nice people like mom and dad who are pushed around and then there are strong people like master Zabuza and I. Dad was foolish enough to throw his life away for mother." I literally lost it and threw 3 ice shards at him, he stopped them mid air and threw them to the side. All of our eyes widened and our jaws dropped. I managed to whisper, "Y-you're an ice style user too?"


End file.
